One Last Dance
by Teri Clarissa
Summary: Stand Alone.....About Piper and Leo


Disclaimers: I dont own Charmed or any of its characters. Aaron Spelling has that honor. I am just borrwing the characters, but I do own Katie. And the song "One Last Dance" is own by Alyssa Milano and respected owners.  
  
Title: One Last Dance  
  
Author: kimberlyluvstommy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Stand Along Fic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Piper sat in her bedroom on the bed. She had finally got Wyatt asleep after 2 1/2 hours. He had been cranking all day. After Leo had lefted that is. After a few minutes of watching Wyatt sleep she decided to go downstairs to watch some tv. She quietly got off the bed and walked out of her bedroom and close the door behind her. As she made her way down the stairs. She heard her sister and Chris talking about the last demon they had face and vanished.  
  
But Piper didnt want to relive it so she went into the kicten and was shocked to see Leo standing there in a tux holding roses, "Piper dont say a thing. Just go upstairs, change, and go to the attic." Leo said and then orbed to the attic. Piper was really wondering what the hell was going on but she did what Leo asked. After she went back upstairs to her room and changed she made her way to the attic and when she walked in she was truely shocked. It was covered in roses. All different colors from red to white.  
  
"Leo what the hell is going on?" Piper said. Leo walked up to Piper and handed her the roses, "Piper. I did this cause I wanted you to know how much I still love you. And I always will." he said and leaned in and kissed Piper so softly on the lips. Piper dropped the roses on the floor and wraped her hands around Leo's neck. After the need for air got great they parted. Leo made his way over to the CD player and pushed play. A sweet melody started to play, "Care to dance mylady?" Leo asked. Piper nodded and made her way over to Leo, he took her into his arms as the words started to play.  
  
As I look into your eyes   
  
And tell you how I've been   
  
I still can't find the words   
  
To say what I really feel within   
  
I guess I'll keep pretending   
  
That everything is fine   
  
And act as if I'm over you   
  
And that you never cross my mind   
  
But if my heart beats wild   
  
When I'm close to you   
  
Will you see the spark in my eyes   
  
Before we say our goodbyes   
  
Don't you hear the music that we dance to   
  
Since we've missed our chance to   
  
Share the moments that we planned to   
  
Can one dance do any harm   
  
Baby won't you hold me like you used to   
  
Forget I ever knew you   
  
If it happens that I lose you   
  
This one dance will keep you close to my heart   
  
I miss your tender touch   
  
I've dreamed of being here   
  
But even in my sweetest dreams   
  
You always disappear   
  
So I can't be sure   
  
What you're looking for   
  
Or expect forever again   
  
When even tonight has to end   
  
Don't you hear the music that we dance to   
  
Since we've missed our chance to   
  
Share the moments that we planned to   
  
Can one dance do any harm   
  
Baby won't you hold me like you used to   
  
Forget I ever knew you   
  
If it happens that I lose you   
  
This one dance will keep you close to my heart   
  
Memories I've tossed away   
  
Return as good as new   
  
So how can I just walk away   
  
One last dance with you   
  
Even now I'm still in love with you   
  
I can't stop thinking we're meant to be   
  
More than old friends meeting tonight   
  
And the light in your eyes   
  
Says I'm right   
  
Don't you hear the music that we dance to   
  
Since we've missed our chance to   
  
Share the moments that we planned to   
  
Can one dance do any harm   
  
Baby won't you hold me like you used to   
  
Forget I ever knew you   
  
If it happens that I lose you   
  
This one dance will keep you close to my heart   
  
Don't you hear the music that we dance to   
  
Since we've missed our chance to   
  
Share the moments that we planned to   
  
Baby won't you hold me like you used to   
  
Forget I ever knew you   
  
If it happens that I lose you...  
  
As the song end Piper and Leo was still swaying back and forth. But before they knew they had some people watching them. "Hey Paige you got a camrea? Cause this is a Kodka moment." Phoebe said giggling. Paige nodded, "Nope but I can orb to go and get one." she said. Piper and Leo borke their hold on each other. "Oh you two stop it. We were only dancing." Piper said. "It didnt look like dancing to me?" Paige said. Phoebe looked at her sister and ex brother-in-law, but he would always be her brother-in-law to her, "Come on guys we were just joking around. Its good that you two are getting along." she said then pulled Paige and Chris who had just been standing there back down the stairs so Leo and Piper could be alone.  
  
"That was nice Leo. But I better go and check on Wyatt." Piper said. Leo grabed Piper's arm, "Dont do this Piper. Dont run away from me or this." Leo said. "Running I am not running and you of all people dont have the right to tell me what the hell to do." Piper said almost screaming. Then she pulled her arm away from Leo's hold and marached to her room and shut the door then laid on her bed and cried. Replaying the song that Leo played when they were dancing. "Baby won't you hold me like you used to   
  
Forget I ever knew you If it happens that I lose you. Oh Leo I wish it could be like that again." Piper said changed her clothes and went to sleep.   
  
Meanwhile in the attic Leo was sitting on the floor listening to the song again. "Piper one day we will be that way again. I swear on it." he said and orbed back to Elderland as the sisters dubbed it.  
  
The End.....I hope you enjoyed this. R&R.....I will have some new chapaters to my other stories soon. 


End file.
